Entre la gloria y el abismo
by samfj
Summary: "Ella, la única capaz que, proponiéndoselo, puede elevarlo a la gloria y al minuto siguiente hacerlo descender hasta el más profundo de los abismos y clavarlo ahí eternamente: Rose Weasley." Hay amores que matan y eso Scorpius lo sabía perfectamente. Este fic participa en el reto: "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" del foro:EEQCR. Imagen de: Dhesia. ¡Disfrutenlo!


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece sino a la grandiosa _**Dhesia**_cuyo innegable talento se puede ver en _DeviantART._

Este fic participa en el reto: _**"Una imagen vale más que mil palabras"**_del foro:_** "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

**Sin más por el momento… **

**¡A leer! **

* * *

_¿Te gustaría, amor mío, ser mi gloria personal? _

* * *

_**Entre la gloria y el abismo.**_

—_**Hay amores que matan…—**_

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente hacia las mazmorras del castillo con un semblante entre furioso, un tanto desesperanzado y otro más al borde de la locura. Su túnica ondeaba con el viento. Gruñó al decir la contraseña y al entrar a su sala común casi arrolla a unos chiquillos de primero que iban de salida. Despotricando contra todos en voz baja, casi siseante, llegó a sentarse en un rincón lo más lejos posible de todos sus compañeros de casa.

Mía Zabini, su mejor amiga, se le acercó sin temor alguno. Era bien sabido por todas las serpientes que cuando el heredero de los Malfoy tenía esa expresión extraña en su rostro lo mejor era no acercársele; sin embargo la chica era la única que sabía la razón por la cual su amigo estaba de ese humor y sentándose a su lado lo confrontó:

—Creo adivinar porque estás con esa cara, Scorpius, y permíteme decirte que no vale la pena—le dijo a su amigo con voz consternada porque a la chica le duele verlo así y todo por culpa de una chica. Pero no era cualquier chica; sino la única mujer que es capaz de manejar a su antojo a Scorpius como si fuera un títere y ella su titiritero. La única capaz que, proponiéndoselo, puede elevar a su amigo a la gloria y al minuto siguiente hacerlo descender hasta el más profundo de los abismos y clavarlo ahí eternamente. Ella, la mujer a la que más odiaba en ésta vida (y en las subsecuentes si las hubiera): _Rose Weasley._ La Gryffindor sabía de los sentimientos que Scorpius tenía hacía ella y aún así gozaba torturándolo con su desprecio. Si se lo proponía esa Rose Weasley podía ser una desalmada.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Estas palabras eran como estocadas a su pobre y estúpido corazón.

Recostándose sobre el regazo de su amiga, Scorpius, comenzó a recordar la escena que acababa de ver y que lo llenó de una ira descomunal y, a la vez, de mucha tristeza. Esto lo hizo sentir como un estúpido, obsesionado con Rose Weasley:

_Caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su sala común. Ya pasaba de la hora del toque de queda pero eso al chico le podía interesar menos que nada. Su semblante era tranquilo y sereno porque acababa de estar en el mejor de sus sueños en el cual compartía el espacio con la chica a la que amaba en secreto. De pronto vio a lo lejos un bulto tirado tras una estatua y, cuanto más se acercaba a éste se percató que era una chica y que estaba llorando. Sabía que lo mejor era pasar de largo y dejar que la chica desahogara sus penas o que la encontrara cualquier prefecto, no es que pudiera hacer algo por ella. Sin embargo, había algo en su llanto que removía un sentimiento en el chico. Y es que Scorpius Malfoy no soportaba ver a una mujer llorando. Siempre que veía a Mía llorar por algún desgraciado que le hubiera hecho daño lo ponía muy mal. Lo mismo le sucedía cuando encontraba a alguna chica en ésa posición. Su mente lo llevaba a pensar en _ella. _El pensar que a _ella _la hicieran llorar así le acongojaba el corazón. _

_Algo en el uniforme de la chica llamó su atención: los colores en su corbata. Rojo y dorado sobresalían en la obscuridad de la noche. La chica era una Gryffindor. Poniendo más atención, Scorpius, pudo percatarse que las manos de la chica estaban llenas de pecas. Eso reducía ampliamente el grupo de personas con esa característica. Además, en medio de la noche, descartó que la chica fuera rubia. Tenía que ser castaña o, ésta posibilidad le comenzó a disgustar poco a poco a Scorpius, pelirroja. No podía ver la cara de la chica pues la mata de cabello se la tapaba. Sin embargo, esa cabellera alborotada la reconocería en cualquier parte y eso terminó por dejar un mal sabor de boca al chico._

_Al sentirse la chica observada, por un momento, dejó de sollozar y alzó la mirada. Gris y azul chocaron haciendo una explosión insonora. _

_Scorpius puso su mejor cara burlesca y le dijo a la chica: _

—_Weasley… ¿llorando nuevamente por Yaxley?—dijo con toda la cizaña que pudo poner en sus palabras. La pelirroja (porque ya había descifrado el color de cabello), al mismo tiempo, puso cara de repugnancia al escuchar a su interlocutor y reconocerlo; y alzando la barbilla con el mayor orgullo posible le contestó:_

—_Eso a ti no te importa, Malfoy. No deberías estar fuera de tu sala común… ¡lárgate de aquí! _

_Pero el joven siguió arremetiendo contra la muchacha sin importarle mucho lo que ésta le dijera: _

—_¿Ahora si te dejó?—la joven lo veía con una mirada iracunda y le respondió entre dientes:_

—_Que te largues a tu nido de serpientes…_

_Scorpius un poco desilusionado de la casi carente imaginación de Rose Weasley para defenderse atacó nuevamente en la llaga de la chica: _

—_Para el profesor Yaxley solo eres una chiquilla estúpida, no eres nada… solo juega contigo y, a mi criterio, ya se aburrió de ti. Pobre ilusa…—terminó de atacar a la pelirroja con una muy falsa sonrisa de triunfo. El que parece ser un pobre iluso es Scorpius en la mente de Rose porque esa sonrisa no se la cree ni ella._

_La pelirroja con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse con la varita aferrada a la mano, tanto que dolía. Scorpius ensanchó mas (si es que se puede) la sonrisa disfrutando que el show estaba por comenzar._

_La chica habló con un tono siseante que al rubio se le dificultó un poco en entender:_

—_Así que Edward se aburrió de mi—dio un paso firme hacia el rubio—y que solo jugo conmigo—dio otro paso—que soy una pobre ilusa…—terminó de acercarse peligrosamente; aún así el rubio no retrocedió ni un solo paso—pues bien Malfoy… el iluso… eres… tu—dijo esto elevando el tono de voz y acercándose fieramente al chico poniendo su varita en la garganta de él.—Crees que me trago ese cuento de chico malo… pues no _Scorpius, _no me lo trago—sonrió ladinamente—el imbécil eres tú. Tú enamorado de mí, de una Weasley…—la pelirroja sonrió con más intensidad y el rubio, de repente, se puso muy serio pues no le habían gustado para nada las palabras de la muchacha. La chica siguió atacándolo:—¿me pregunto qué dirían tus padres y tus abuelos acerca de tu insana obsesión por una mestiza, traidora a la sangre y Weasley? Pobre Scorpiuscito…—dijo eso enterrándole aun más la varita muy cerca de la yugular. El rubio la observaba con ira contenida y la pelirroja, de pronto, quitó la varita y lo vio con ojos de tristeza—ya te he dicho que no te convengo, Scorpius, búscate a alguien más para que te haga feliz… yo no soy esa persona—terminando de decir esto, Rose, comenzó a acariciar la cara y cabellera de Scorpius, ante esto, el muchacho solo atinó a cerrar los ojos—no te puedo amar como lo mereces…_

_El joven sabía que si podría solo que la pelirroja no se quería dar esa oportunidad. ¡Él lo había visto en el espejo de Osesed! Aunque Mía siempre repetía que el espejo mágico no podía predecir el futuro, que solo mostraba lo que el corazón del individuo frente a él deseaba, Scorpius estaba casi seguro que si al menos lo intentaran se podría cumplir lo que él tanto anhelaba._

_El rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó su mano, la tomó y le dio un beso tierno para posicionarla en su pecho, más específicamente, sobre su corazón. _

—_Rose—le dijo—los latidos de éste estúpido corazón son tuyos. Yo soy todo tuyo;—al decir esto abrió sus ojos y su gris mirada se hundía anhelantemente en la azulada de ella—vivo imaginándome en tus labios y en tus ojos, sueño con que sean míos.—ella iba a replicar cuando él la hizo callar— Lo he visto… solo está en que me des una oportunidad, Rose, que nos des una oportunidad. _

—_¿Otra vez ese maldito espejo, Scorpius? un día te va a terminar enloqueciendo…—dijo la pelirroja acariciando su rostro. _

—_Lo mismo me dice Mía—dijo él en un tono burlón. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. _

—_Scorpius…—dijo tímidamente la muchacha atrayendo la atención del rubio—amo a Edward—emitió un suspiro cuando dijo eso. El muchacho soltó su mano y dijo: _

—_No me rendiré… lo sabes ¿verdad?—ella solo asintió—así tenga que esperar; así tenga que recoger los pedazos de ti cuando él te haya dejado… yo esperaré pacientemente. _

_Ella bajó la mirada al escuchar eso y se le compungió el corazón._

_Habiendo dicho esto dio un paso hacia atrás y levantando la cara de la chica por el mentón, se perdió nuevamente en su mirada. Haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de la muchacha y dio media vuelta para irse cuando escuchó a Rose gritarle: _

—_En serio, Scorpius, aléjate de ése espejo. _

_Enojado consigo mismo más que con su pelirroja se alejó de ella para volver a su sala común con un mal sabor de boca. Una ira, al mismo tiempo que una gran tristeza, le carcomía su alma. _

Su amiga le dijo algo que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad:

—No lo harás ¿cierto?—dijo ella con voz acusadora. Scorpius abrió los ojos y solo se le quedó viendo. Mía le aclaró:—No te alejarás ni de _ella_, ni del artefacto infernal…

El rubio se levantó del regazo de su amiga y le respondió secamente:

—Sabes que no.

—Enloqueciste.—fue lo único que atinó a decir la morena—Pobre Lily,—en ese momento ambos, Scorpius y Mía, voltearon a ver al lugar donde se encontraba esa otra pelirroja, al lado de su hermano y su primo. La chica de ojos castaños veía al rubio consternadamente—está preocupada por ti. Creo que te equivocaste de chica Weasley al elegir. Todo sería más sencillo si te hubieras fijado en la prima. Lily te quiere, Scorpius y te puede hacer feliz si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad…

El joven dio un suspiro para decir:

—En el corazón no se manda, Mía.

En ese momento se levantó y caminó pausadamente hacia su habitación pensando en unos ojos intensos azules y una boca en tono cereza. Diciendo para sí mismo que no importaba cuanto esperara, algún día saldría de ese abismo para alcanzar la gloria al lado de _su_ Rose… ya fuera en ésta vida o en la siguiente.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber por medio de un review!

¡Gracias… _Totales_!

_Sam._


End file.
